


Another Skirmish Lost

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Merlin wishes he was stronger.





	Another Skirmish Lost

He dragged his feet as he crossed the room, and he only opened the door enough to show part of his body.

 

“Hey,” Arthur said, his voice low and his face miserable.

 

Merlin had seen it all before, and he tried to harden his heart.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Please baby please, gimme just one more chance?“ Merlin mocked, knowing he was being cruel. “Your wife busy tonight?”

 

Arthur had the grace to blush. “Merlin, you know…”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Merlin opened the door wider and let Arthur walk in. 

 

He could feel that his shoulders were slumped in defeat.


End file.
